


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: American Actor RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Brothers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Seth forgets to give a shout-out to his brother on his brithday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You didn’t even give a shout out?” Josh demands of his older brother.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Dude. Not cool."

"Hey, to be fair, I had just had you, mom, and dad on. I don’t wanna overdo it.”

Josh sighs into the phone.

"You still owe me."

Seth rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I ‘owe you,’ okay?"

"Okay. See you soon?"

It’s that small voice he used to use when he was little and wanted to prove he was big, but still sought his brother’s approval and permission.

"See you soon, Poshie."

He can practically hear Josh grin.

"Bye, Sufie."


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, you can take off your blindfold…right…about…now!” says Seth in a gleeful tone.

Josh reaches up and pulls the tie away from his eyes.

They’re sitting in Seth’s apartment, and he’s set the table for the two of them. There are plates of food set out, and even some candles and music. Josh grins.

“You made me chicky kiev for my birthday dinner?”

Seth smiles and sits across from his brother.

“Well, I don’t know how to make _a lot_ of dinners, and I know it’s not exactly how mom makes it, but—”

“Shut up, I love it!” Josh says through a mouthful. “You’re a decent cook, but you’re a great brother. And this is delicious.”

Seth blushes. He’d been so concerned about making it up to his brother and apologizing that he hadn’t even realized Josh had devoured a third of his dish. Seth takes a bite.

“So you like it?”

“Of course I do.”

Seth smiles.

“I bought a cake too. I can make chicken, but I draw the line at trying pastries.”

“You got me a strawberry cheesecake?”

“Do I know my brother, or do I know my brother?”

“Forget dinner then. Let’s go right to dessert!”

Seth pauses for a second. The sweet, childlike words remind him of when they were kids. What kid didn’t want sweets over chicken and vegetables? It’s kind of heartwarming to hear his little brother still keep that joy alive when so many people of their age deny themselves the simple pleasures in life like laughing with family over a slice of birthday cake. He was glad he would always be able to share that with Josh.

“Sure, buddy. It’s your birthday. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Josh doesn’t wait for Seth to get up. He’s already in the kitchen grabbing the small cake and two forks.

“Just because we’re middle aged doesn’t mean we can’t just hack into the thing, right?” Josh asks before promptly taking a bite.

“Right.”

There isn’t much talking then, too busy devouring the confection before them to converse and simply enjoying being in each other’s company while background music plays on the radio. His brother his only a few years younger than him, but Seth still feels very protective of him. Is he eating enough? Is he happy? Does he need anything? He tries to read his brother’s face, but all seems well.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Seth’s reverie is broken. He shakes his head.

“Sorry. I was just thinking. About when we were little. Like the time you fell off your bike and broke your leg, and I kinda carried and dragged you home. And dad drove us to the hospital, and I sat in the back with you, trying to keep you calm because I was so worried about you. I knew you were okay, but I was really scared. It made me scared to lose you.”

Josh looks at him like he’s gonna cry.

“Why’d ya have to go and say something like that, man?”

Josh swipes at his eyes and puts down his fork.

“Do you remember that day?” Seth asks through a lump in his throat.

“Of course I do. You didn’t leave my side, even when the cast was on and they had given me painkillers. You were there for me. Just like always.”

Seth reaches out his hands to hold Josh’s.

“You’re an amazing brother. You’ve grown up to be a great person, and I love you,” Seth tells him. 

Josh smiles wide.

“You’re pretty awesome too. I think we’re doing alright, yeah? I love you too.”

The two men share a brief moment. It is calm and quiet. A moment of peace that all was well, broken only when Seth asks:

“Do you wanna eat more cake?”

Josh laughs. The spell is broken.

“You know me far too well.”


End file.
